Magnum xox
by CatalinaKingManningHS
Summary: The gang head to Rio but Lioness is not as excited. WHY? Inspired by one of my favourite stories as well as some movies.
1. Chapter 1

New Story Guys.

Don't worry I will finish the others but this one was really playing in my mind. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Lioness' woke up from her sleep after hearing the sounds of Hawk screaming. She slowly stretched her back out and put on her robe and shorts followed. She entered the kitchen to see Hawk holding his phone in his hand.

'Listen up guys, dreams can come try baby!' Hawk shouted.

'Déjà vu?' King said to Axel who laughed.

'What's with all the noise? Its barely 7am and it's a Saturday.' Lioness said and looked at everyone.

'Looks like Hawk has a new film.' Axel replied to her as she walked over to him.

'Spill it Hawk,' Lioness said as the red head was filled with excitement.

'Yeah dude. What's the film?' Shark asked him.

'No idea. The pay is good, they said I was perfect and it's in Rio.' Hawk said and looked at Lioness.

'Really where about?' Lioness said and gave him a raised brow.

'Botafogo' King said as he peered to see Hawk's email.

'Botafogo' Lioness said and looked at them with her eyes wide opened.

'When do you leave?' Shark asked him.

'Shooting starts next week.' Hawk replied to the surfer.

'You should leave today. That area gets super busy and flights get delayed a lot.' Lioness said and the guys all looked at her.

'What? I am from Rio' Lioness told them and they all nodded their heads.

'You should all come with me guys. You are going to see a star in the making.' Hawk said with a smirk and everyone looked at him.

'You know. That would be really cool.' Shark said and looked at the guys.

'Yeah. Rio has some amazing sights which we should enjoy.' King pitched in.

'What do you think Li?' Axel said but she never gave an answer.

'Li?' Axel said and clicked his fingers in front of her.

'Hmm.' Lioness said and looked at him.

'Did you hear what I said?' Axel said and the rest of the guys looked at her.

'No. Sorry. Just had a day dream.' Lioness said and rubbed the back of her neck.

'Okay…' Axel wondered off and continued speaking, 'Looks like we all want to go to Rio. What about you? You get to see the family again.' Axel said and gave her a smile.

'Yeah. Plus, you can be my personal translator for the ladies.' Grinned Hawk.

'You can be all of our translators and actually enjoy being back home unlike the last time.' King added and gave her a smile.

'I guess…' Lioness said softly.

'Great! Team let's get packing.' Axel said and everyone apart from Lioness ran to their rooms. King stopped and walked back to Lioness.

'For someone who is going back home… you don't seem excited at all.' King said and raised Lioness' head.

'King. I can't go with you guys to Botafogo.' Lioness said and looked at him.

'Okay. Why if I may ask?' King gave her a raised brow and saw Lioness sigh.

'Its' complicated. I just can't go. I can go with you guys anywhere else but not there. Okay?' Lioness said.

'Okay. Are you in trouble there?' King asked concerned.

'No. No. It's… let's just say… I did somethings which helped to pay the bills when my mother didn't work at Banca Brasilia.' Lioness said. King looked at her and looked at her concerned.

'Like what?' King said and Lioness gave a sigh.

'Lioness?' King said her name and she bit her lip.

'Don't say anything.' Lioness said to him.

'Don't say what?' Axel joined in and looked at the two.

'Lioness was telling me that she might play a prank on Hawk.' King lied and Lioness nodded and gave a weak smile.

'Cool. Why did you not want to tell us?' Axel asked her.

'You guys would probably give it away with the laughter.' King stepped in and Lioness nodded again.

'Good point. Well come on let's get packing' Axel said and dragged the two towards their rooms.

'I will discuss this with you later.' King said to Lioness and she gave a nod.

The team were already and flew to Rio.

'Have you told your mum that you are coming back Li?' Axel said while driving.

'Yeah. She knows. She said you guys can stay with us instead of using a hotel.' Lioness said.

'Alright. Your mum is way cool dude.' Shark replied.

'Plus, your house has great taste.' Hawk pitched in.

'Looks like we are here.' Axel said and as they set their ride down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Mama' Lioness ran and hugged her mother.

'Minha filha. Como voce esta? (My daughter. How are you) Lioness mother said to her and looked at her.

'I am fine. You? I missed you.' Lioness said and didn't let go.

'I am good. You can let go of me. I am not going anywhere.' Lioness mother replied and gave a giggle. She still hugged her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her head.

'Hi Ms Leone. I hope you are doing well.' King said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'King. Wow. Lioness might as well have five brothers.' Ms Leone said to him. The guys soon followed and gave Miss Leone hello and hugs.

'Hawk. I heard you are the reason why she is here. What going on with your career?' Ms Leone asked.

'Well. I have a film shooting in Botafogo-'Hawk said and was cut off by Ms Leone.

'Did you say Botafogo?' She asked and Hawk nodded as she looked at Lioness.

'Very fun spot.' She said and smiled

'Yeah. I was reading about it. Lioness was telling us all about Rio.' Hawk said and the rest of the guys nodded.

'Alexandro, Eduardo, Fernando and Antonio! Help take their bags.' Ms Leone shouted and Lioness brothers came down.

'Hey guys.' Fernando said and gave everyone a handshake.

'Yo King. How much you bench press?' Antonio asked as he gave King a handshake.

'300 now bro.' King said and the guys gave him a small cheer (A hype cheer really.)

'Hey sis.' Alexandro said and gave his sister a tickle. Her brothers all joined in and gave made her laughed.

'Where is Eliza?' Lioness giggled in between breathing.

'She is still working little one.' A voice and Lioness looked up and smiled.

'Nanny!' Lioness shouted and ran and gave her a hug.

'Come guys. We will show you to your room.' Eduardo said and the guys followed Lioness' brother.

'Dude. This room is totally awesome!' Shark said and looked at his surroundings.

'Shark. We will show you Copacabana. You are going to love the waves bro.' Antonio said and Shark screamed with excitement.

'I am going to check on Lioness for a second.' King said and Axel stood up.

'Is she okay?' a concerned Axel spoke.

'Yeah. She is cool.' King said and walked away from the room.

King was walking to towards Lioness' room and gave a knock on her door.

'Who is it?' Lioness asked.

'King.' He replied and Lioness opened the door.

'Hey. Is something wrong?' Lioness asked him and King walked into her room and sat down on her chair.

'I should be asking you that question. What happened to you in Botafogo.' King said and looked at her.

'Okay.' Lioness said and gave a sigh and gave told him her pass. King looked at her with a surprise on her face.

'You see. This is why I didn't tell you guys.' Lioness said and looked out the room.

'I did the same thing. Three years.' King said and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Really?' Lioness said and looked back at him.

'Got to do what you got to do.' King said and gave her a weak smile.

'I was 14.' Lioness said and looked at King. She gave me a sigh. 'I had some good moments but I just don't want to go back there. You know.' Lioness told him and King gave a sigh and nodded.

'I know what you mean.' King said and gave Lioness a hug.

'I got you.' King said and didn't let go.

'Yo Li!' Shark said as he opened the door as he saw King hugging Lioness.

'Oh. Sorry dudes. Is this a bad time?' Shark said as the two got up.

'Nope. All done now.' Lioness said and looked Shark with a smile.

'You sure Li?' Shark said and Lioness gave him a smile.

'I am good.' Lioness said and walked out of her room.

'Dude. You two looked.' Shark said and looked back at King.

'Nah. Lioness is just a little sister. Plus, someone else might like her… I think…' King said and Shark nodded.

'You know dude.' Shark said and looked at him.

'Hey guys. Have you seen Li?' Axel asked the two.

'She went that way.' Shark pointed at the direction the Brazilian went and Axel followed the direction.

'Like I said.' King said and the two left Lioness' room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Hey Li.' Axel said and sat next to her.

'Hey Axel. How is your room?' Lioness said and looked at him.

'No complaints. It's great.' Axel said and Lioness gave a little giggle.

'I can't wait to see Botafogo.' Axel said and Lioness stopped and looked at him.

'Why?' Lioness asked him.

'Well. I thought it would be cool.' Axel said a little bit nervously.

'Oh. Yeah. It is. You would enjoy other parts of Rio too.' Lioness said and looked at him.

'Cool.' Axel said and the two sat together quietly.

'You know. I missed this place.' Lioness said and hugged her knees.

'I can imagine. We could all drive to our homes but you have to fly to one of the most expensive cities in the world.' Axel said and looked at her.

'Welcome Rio.' Lioness said and Axel gave her a smile. He held her hand looked at her face.

'Li.' Axel said and Lioness looked to see him.

'What's going on?' Axel asked her.

'What do you mean?' Lioness asked him and let go of his hand.

'You have been looking a bit worried. Every time we mention other places in Rio you seem fine. Botafogo? It's a different story. Is something bugging you?' Axel asked her.

'I guess I was just nervous coming back home because I missed so much. No biggie now.' Lioness said and looked at him with a small smile.

'LIONESS! AXEL!' Eliza shouted and gave her cousin and Axel a hug.

'Hey Eliza.' Lioness and Axel both said.

'Come on. Nanny said food is ready.' Eliza said and dragged the two to the dining room.

'Wow. This looks great Ms Leone, Nanny. Thank you.' Axel said and pulled a chair for Lioness.

'Wow. Such gentlemen.' Ms Leone said as Axel sat down next Lioness and King.

'Sim. É este que você gosta?' (Yes is this the one you like?) Nanny asked Lioness who was slighlightly blushing.

'Yes it is.' Eliza said and gave a smirk.

'Ele é bem parecido. Se você usar um vestido com mais freqüência talvez ele iria vê-lo em uma luz mais do que amigos.' (He is good looking. If you wear a dress more often maybe he would see you in a more than friends light). Ms Leone said and placed a napkin on her lap.

'Mama.' Lioness said and looked to her mother.

'I am just making an observation.' She said and looked to her daughter.

'Hawk. When does filming start?' Fernando asked the ginger.

'Next week. Lioness said I should be here by today though.' Hawk said.

'Yeah. Botafogo gets really busy because of the tourist.' Antonio said and took a bit of his food.

'Especially the night life.' Eliza said and all the Leone's looked at her.

'The night life?' Shark asked.

'Yep. It has all of the clubs you can think of. It's great to unwind.' Eliza said not noticing the Leone's looking at her.

'Cool. We should totally go.' Axel said and Lioness dropped her fork.

'How about we go to and see other places.' King said and took a sip of a drink.

'Yeah.' The Leone's said and looked up at the guys.

'You guys will enjoy the clubs. Especially Magnum.' Eliza said and Antonio kicked her foot.

'OW' Eliza said and looked at her cousin.

'Magnum?' Hawk asked confused.

'Não esse clube você idiota.' (Not that club you idiot.) Eduarado said and looked at her cousin.

'Im going to get some more water.' Lioness said and got up to get water.

'I will help.' King said and followed her.

'So what's Magnum?' Shark said asked and looked to the Leone's.

'Its one of the biggest clubs in the world according to the city life app' Hawk said and showed the ratings of the club.

'Cool. We should go there.' Axel said and looked at the app.

'Deffo dudes.' Shark said and looked

'Guess we know where we are going.' Axel said and looked at the guys. At that Lioness and King walked back to the room and sat down.

'Lioness. King. We are going to Magnum. Do you want to come?' Axel said and looked at Lioness.

'Yeah. Let's go.' Lioness said and gave a small smile.

'Really?' King said and the Leone's joined in.

'Yes. Let's go.' Lioness said and sat back down and ate. Axel looked at Lioness and King, then followed by Eliza, her brothers, Nanny H and Lioness' mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After they all eat, Shark, Hawk, King and Lioness' family played games in the living room while Lioness was clearlying the table. Lioness placed the plates on the dishwasher and switched it on.

'Need a hand?' Axel said and grabbed a cloth and dryed the plates with Lioness.

'Thanks.' Lioness said and smiled.

'So. Are you going to tell me what is with you and Botafogo?' Axel asked her and placed the bowl in the cupboard.

'Maybe... when I have the time.' Lioness said and was stopped by Axel.

'Why wont you tell me? If I did this you wouldn't have it.' Axel said and Lioness gave a sigh.

'Fine. Don't tell me.' Axel said and placed the cloth down. Lioness bit her and looked down at the dishwasher.

'I will still help you with the dishes.' Axel said and gave her a light nudge.

'Thank you.' Lioness said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Hey Lioness. You used to be a cheerleader and head of the sorority?!' Hawk shouted and Lioness dropped the cloth. Lioness ran to the sittng room and saw Hawk holding her cheerleading out fit.

'Mama!' Lioness shouted and stomped her foot.

'She was the head cheerleader.' Ms Leone said and gave a smile while showing more pictures of Lioness in a cheerleading out fit.

'Wow. You make a great cheerleader.' Axel said and looked at Lioness' picture.

'Meaning?' Eduarado asked him and his three brothers looked at Axel.

'Uh I mean.' Axel said notiicng what he said and his phone rang.

'Garrett whats up?' Axel asked quickly and switched the speaker on.

'Nothing much. I know that you guys are in Rio and I was wondering if you could help Eliza test one of the off roading vechiles.

'That would be great.' Lioness said.

'You got it dude.' Shark pitched in.

'Bring it.' King said.

'Cool. Eliza will give you all the details.' Garrett said and wished them goodbye.

'Cant wait till I see this Garrett in person.' Ms Leone said and looked at Eliza.

'Lioness help me in the kitchen.' Ms Leone asked and Lioness followed her with Nanny Hipoleta.

'Are you ready to go back their?' Nanny said and closed the door.

'I can't keep running away. I am fine now. ' Lioness told her and looked at her mother.

'They have been looking for you.' Ms Leone said and drank some water.

'This is all my fault.' Ms Leone said and tried to hold back her tears.

'Mama. Its not your fault.' Lioness said and looked at them.

'Ms Leone. Lioness. Nanny. Can I come in please?' King said and after he knoccked on the door.

'Yeah.' Lioness said while her Nanny and Mother looked at her.

'Sorry King this is a family discussion.' Ms Leone said as he closed the door.

'Ms Leone, I was in the same position as Lioness. Just I was older.' King said and the two women looked at him. They both gave him a hug and rubbed his back.

'How old were you? If you do not mind me asking?' Ms Leone asked.

'16.' King said.

'Hold on. When did you stop?' Lioness asked him.

'The month before I met you guys.' King said and gave a sigh.

'King. Mama. Nanny. I can't run away. I am ready.' Lioness said and gave all of them a hug.

'They still are looking for you. They really want you there.' Ms Leone said.

'Mama, I don't care. This is my home! I can do anything without your help.' Lioness said was slammed her hand on the surface.

'She is right.' Nanny said and looked at her mother.

'Fine. I will keep out.' Ms Leone said.

'Thank you.' Lioness said and gave her mum a hug.

'You really are growing up.' Ms Leone said and gave her a smile. She turned to King and gave him a hug.

'You are a strong young man and I hope your mother is proud of you.' She said and gave him a hug.

'Thank you Ms Leone.' King said.

'Hey guys. Is everything okay?' Axel knocked on the door.

'Everything is good.' Lioness said and opened the door.

'Good. We are just getting ready to plan out our stay. Want to pitch in?' Axel asked.

'Sure.' Lioness said and King followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was five days after the team had landed in Rio. Lioness was showing them around and translating for them, especially for Hawk's failed attempts to pick up girls.

'Its nice here.' Axel said and looked at Lioness.

'Of course. Its Rio.' Lioness said and gave him a small smirk.

'I'm glad you seem to back to normal. You kind of had me worried.' Axel said and looked at the view. Lioness looked at him and could stop focusing her eyes on his chisled face.

'Guess I was nervous for nothing.' Lioness said. At that a guy bumped into her.

'I am so sorry.' The voice said.

'Its fine. I should be paying more attention.' Lioness apologised while remvoing her hair our of her face.

'Lioness?' The voice said and Lioness recognised the olive young man in front of her.

'Santi?' Lioness said and looked shocked.

'When did you come back?' He asked and gave her a hug.

'Couple of days a go. I want to keep a low profile.' Lioness said and gave him a look which he caught on quickly.

'Who is the guy?' He asked as he looked at Axel.

'This is my friend Axel. Axel this is Santiago but we call him Santi for short.' Lioness said and called the guys over to meet him.

'Nice to meet you guys. Hope Lioness is showing you Brasil properly.' Santi said.

'Yeah. All apart from one club, Magnum.' Shark said and Santi looked at Lioness her.

'I see. At least she hown you Sugarloaf mountain. That is a key tourist destintion.' Santi said and looked at her.

'Yeah. It was amazing.' King added to the conversation.

'Cool. Club Magnum has sme changes going if you are interested.' Santi said and looked at Lioness.

'Give me a call. I will set it all up. Maybe tonight even.' Santi said while Lioness was looking at him confused.

'Cool. Let's go dudes!' Shark said and he exchanged numbers.

'See you later.' Santi said and waved them goodbye.

'Lioness looks like we will get our grove on.' Hawk said as the oters watched him display his dance skills.

'You okay?' Axel asked as he saw his tanned friend turning pale.

'Yeah. I'm good. Let's just get going.' Lioness replied quickly and making her way away from the stop the group stand.

'Come on guys.' King said as he began to follow her but was met with an abrupt Axel standing in front of him.

'Is she alright? She been acting weird since we got to Rio.' Axel asked his best friend concerned.

'Not now Axe-man.' King said but was haulted by Axel again.

'King you know something. Tell me, I can try and help her. Please.' Axel said with a bit of anger in his voice.

'Drop it.' King said and pushed his friend to chase Lioness.

'What's up with those two?' Hawk asked as he saw what happened infront of him.

'Dude. I have not idea.' Shark said and walked over to Axel.

'Do any of you know whats going on with Li?' Axel asked the pair who shook their heads at thei leader.

'Beats me dude. Come on. Let's go get them then we can get ready for club Magnum.' Shark said and the two followed the surfer.

'Liones!' King shouted as he closed the door behind gim. He walked to see her standing in the kitchen.

'It's all going to come out. Isn't it?' Lioness asked King.

'Axel is never going to look at me the same. If he even looked at me the way I look at him.' Lioness said and hugged herself.

'Ah come on Li. Axel is not like that. You don't need to feel a shamed. You done it for a good reason.' King said comforting her.

'No guy will see it like that King.' Lioness said as she laied her head on his chest.

'I do and I know Axel, Shark and Hawk will see it that way too.' King said and heard her giggle.

'If Hawk finds out, he will milk it.' Lioness said and King nodded his head.

'That goes the same for both of us.' King said and looked at her.

'I will bust his grill if he tries through.' King added and Lioness laughed. King joined in and the two formed a silent smile.

'You really ready to go Club Magnum?' King asked her.

'It was bound to happen on this trip. Thanks to Eliza and Santi it has happened a little earlier than I wanted.' Lioness replied and gave a sigh.

'Oh yeah. You and Santi? Relationship?' King asked her with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah. If he was straight. He worked with me at the club. Something has been bugging me. Why would he invite me to the club if he knows?' Lioness asked and looked at King.

'If he is the same guy that you hanged out with back in the day then he must have some knows. I say we go and try to act normal.' King added and Lioness gave a raised eyebrow.

'Really? Act normal now? A little bit late with the scene I presented since we got here.' Lioness said truthfully.

'Thanks King.' Lioness said and gave him a hug.

'No problem.' King said and held her.

'Yo dudes! Everything oka-' Shark said but cutt himself as he, Hawk and Axel saw the two hugging.

'What?' Lioness asked the guys.

'Did we interrupted something here?' Hawk teased the two.

'Haha- very funny. Come on lets relax before we head off to the club.' Lioness said as she slapped Hawk across the back of his head. Shark followed the two whilst laughing at a sore Hawk.

'Come on Axel.'King said as he wrapped his arm around is best friend. Axel removed his friend's arm and looked at him.

'Are you and Lioness? Looking to start something?' Axel asked his friend.

'No way. She is all yours.' King said and held his hand in front of Axel.

'You sure? I can go for her?' Axel asked his friend.

'Trust me. I don't like her in that way. Only as my sister. You can go for her but if you mess up... She has four brothers that will whop your butt.' King said and laughed with Axel. The two walked out of the room and joined the three on the couch until it was time to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Come on Li. Let's get going.' Axel shouted as he got the keys.

'We will catch you in the car. Laters' Shark said as he followed King and Hawk to the car.

'Sorry for keeping you waiting.' Lioness speed down as grabbed her phone.

'Its alright.' Axel said and stopped her at the door.

'What?' Lioness asked as him as he looked at her.

'Is everything okay? Seriously you have been acting differntly. It kind of has me worried.' Axel asked and she looked at him.

'I am fine. Really. I am sorry for acting weird.' Lioness replied and gave him a smile.

'You sure? I feel that you are hiding something. If something is troubling you, please tell me.' Axel told her. Lioness gave him a look and then gave him a hug.

'Thank you.' Lioness said with Axel blushing a little. He held her waist and gave a small smile.

'Hey you two!' Fernando shouted and the two sprang away from each other and blushed.

'Bye Fernando.' Lioness and Axel said and quickly left for the club.

After they took direction from Lioness, the finally reached club Magnum. The guys walked in with Lioness following behind.

'You ready?' King whispered to Lioness. She nodded and walked with the guys. They were soon hit with a pack of people all dancing away. Hawk was met with a girl dragging him to the dancefloor, Shark was infused with videogame hall which left Axel, King and Lioness.

'Let's get some drinks.' King said and the the two followed him

'Hey guys. Nice that you showed up.' Santi said and he looked at Lioness.

'Hey Santi.' Lioness said.

'What can I get you?' Santi asked as he made his way around the bar.

'You work here?' Lioness asked and he nodded.

'Yeah. Muita coisa mudou Leoa. Por agora ou são seguros. Apenas certifique-se de sair antes das 3:00 am' ( A lot has changed Lioness. For now ou are safe. Just make sure you leave before 3:00am.) Santi told her and poured them some drinks.

'These are our top sellers. Try it.' Santi said adn gave them their drinks.

'These are good.' Axel said and King gave a thumbs up in agreement.

'O que você quer dizer com 'seguro' Santi?' ( What do you mean by 'safe' Santi?) Lioness asked him as she took a sip from her drink.

'Li, apenas divirta-se. Confie em mim você vai ficar bem agora. Divirta-se.' (Li, just have fun. Trust me you will be fine now. Enjoy yourself.) Santi told her and gave her a hug around the counter.

'Okay. I will try.' Lioness said and was dragged to the dancefloor by Axel. The two danced the night away while Kng was talking to Santi.

'You having a good time.' Axel shouted as he he held her hand.

'Yes!' Lioness shouted back at him and the two giggled. As Lioness was going back to King and Santi, she bumped into a man.

'I am so sorry.' Lioness said but was left pale when she saw his face properly.

'Look who is back.' The voice said as Lioness backed away from the figure and hit Axel.

'You okay?' Axel said and Lioness looked at him. She quickly walked away from him and headed to Santi and King.

'Li?' Axel asked as he followed her.

'He's here.' Lioness said as she looked at Santi and King.

'Who?' King asked confused.

'Hey, Li. Why did you run off?' Axel asked as she was looking across the room.

'Get her out of here.' Santi told him and King nodded.

'Axe-man. Take Lioness. I will round up Hawk and Shark.' King told him but Axel was left baffled.

'Someone needs to tell me whats going on now.' Axel shouted as he saw Lioness face change again.

'Just take her!' Santi shouted as he made his way to the dancefloor. Axel did not argue with him and through King the key to the scar and took Lioness outside.

'Li, tell me what is happening now!' Axel said and held her arms. 'Please.' Axel whimpered to her as Lioness' eyes watered.

'I used to work in this club.' Lioness said and looked at Axel's face.

'So thats why you didn't want to come? Li, working in a club as a waitress is not something to be acting weird about.' Axel askeed her as he walked with her back home. Lioness stopped and gave a sigh.

'I was a stipper.' Lioness confessed to him as he looked back at her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'You see. This is why I didn't want to tell you.' Lioness said as she walked fast away from Axel.

'Wait.' Axel said as he held her hand. 'Why?' He whispered to her and she looked at him knowing that she had to tell the story.

'Before my mama had gotten her job at Banca Brasilia, we were struggling a lot. She didn't want to tell my dad so she worked three jobs. That still wasn't bringing in enough money. I was walking home from school and a guy approached me saying he had a job that I could work.'So I was working with him for a couple of days until one of the guys said I could make more money If I worked the pole.' Lioness paused when Axel finally spoke.

'How old were you?' Axel asked as they continued to walk home.

'14.' Lioness said and Axel stopped.

'I just worked until my mother got into Banca Brasilia. Thats when she found out how I was paying the bills, food shopping and to buy things for the house. I stopped when I got to Landmark city.' Lioness said.

'I don't know what to say.' Axel said to her. Lioness sat down on the bench blocks from her house, she looked away from him and spoke up.

'There is nothing to say. I took of my clothes to get money.' Lioness stated not turning her head away from him.

'To help support your family, that is nothing to feel a shamed off. I'm just upset that you were fourteen.' Axel said and sat next Lioness.

'It's fine.' Lioness said quickly.

'No. Its not. Look at me.' Axel shouted in front of Lioness who had tears in her eyes.

'None. I mean none should have to go through that. Lioness I am so sorry.' Axel said and held her face.

'Axel, I don't need your sympathy.' Lioness told him still looking at him.

'Shut up. I am saying this because I love you. Not to give you sympathy.' Axel said to her. Lioness looked at him when he formed those three words.

'Love me?' Lioness asked him. He looked at her and nodded.

'I love you.' Axel said and looked at her face.

'How can you love a stripper?' Lioness asked him as his thumb wipped her tears. He quatted in front of her face and moved his head slowly towards her head. She didnt react to what he was doing, only when his lips pressed aganst hers. She closed her eyes gently placed her hand on his cheek. He slowly moved his face away from her.

'You were strippering to help. I can't never hate you. I love you Lioness. All of you.' Axel said and looked at Lioness who gave a small smirk.

'I love you too.' Lioness said and kissed him slowly. Axel got up and took Lioness' hand.

'Let's go home and get you warm.' Axel said with a smile. Lioness followed him and held his hand on their way back. They soon met King, Hawk and Shark and walked back home. Shark, King and Hawk looked at Axel and Lioness and question if they finally got together. As they reached home they met they all sat down with Lioness who explained the story to Shark and Hawk. They both were supportive and shocked tih Lioness story.

'Lioness, I am sorry that I was so eager togo to the club-' Hawk said but was apology was cutt off.

'It's not your fault. You guys can still go there. I just can't.' Lioness told him but made it aware for all of the guys.

'No way.' Shark said but Lioness cut him off.

'You guys can enjoy yourself. That club has made some changes according to Santi. I dont want you to guys to have a boring time in one of the best cities in the world.' Lioness said with a bit of humour at the end.

'We are a team Li.' King said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Yeah dude. We can do more things in your great city.' Shark added and rubbed her shoulder.

'Yeah Li. Plus we can always stay in your luxurious house.' Hawk said and sat next her.

'Hawk. You came here to pursue your acting. Believe it or not, I do not want to get in the way of your dream. That club has all the connection for acting, many hollywood actors and actress go there' Lioness said.

'You guys can quit babying me. I am fine. Let's just forget what hapened and enjoy my city.' Lioness said to all of them .

'Li.' Axel said as she got up from the couch.

'Stay seated.' Lioness' mother said with Nanny entering the room after her.

'Mama. Nanny. I thought you were asleep?' Lioness said confused

'Nope. Your friends are right Cat. They have every reason to feel this way.' Her mother said and sat down next Lioness.

'I know you want to get on with your life.' Her mother continued and looked at Nanny.

'Just understand that they love you. One in a differnt way.' Nanny added and looked at Axel whocouldnt stop looking at Lioness.

'I do understand. However, this is my problem. Not theirs. If you really want me to get better just do what I say please.' Lioness said in a wimper.

'i can't when you think like this. We are a team. We love.' Axel said and squatted down to her face.

'I love you.' Axel said and looked at her face,

'Its' about time.' Shark said as everyone heard Axel's confession.

'I love you, I love you all.' Lioness replied and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

'Well. No need to hid this from your mother.' Ms Leone said and giggled with Nanny.

'At least we all like him.' Nanny added as the Lioness was still holding Axel's face.

'Is he gone?' Santi asked one of the bartenders

'Yeah. Sorry dude, I was certain he wouldnt turn up till later.' The bartender replied to him.

'She will never come back now.' Santi said and sat down on the chair.

'So. How long did you know that she was back?' A voice said a merged from the shadow.

'Just saw her today. She wont be back so you cant get her Gray.' Santi replied. Gray stepped out of the shadow. He was a slim bulit man, similar to Axel with black hair. His eyes were emerald green that sparkled everytime the light hit. He walked towards Santi and drank Santi's cocktail.

'I think I will be seeing her a lot more. Hopefully with a little less clothing.' Gray told Santi and gave a smirk.

'Not if I warn her.' Santi told him.

'You can warn her but it won't help her.' Gray replied to him while walking away. He spoke for one finally time before he left Santi.

'She will come back here. This time she will stay and she will be mine. She will pick up this place like old times. Get out of my club, the stripper show will start in less than a half hour.' Gray announced and left Santi.

'What you going to do bro?' The same bartender asked him.

'I need to tell her.' Santi said dialling Lioness' number.

The guys were watching tv when Lioness' phone rang.

'Hello.' Lioness picked up and heard Santi informing her the conversation he had with Gray.

'He does have anything on me. He can try but I will not go back. ' Lioness told him on the phone.

'Look Li. Just be careful. He really wants you. I have go he is coming back.' Santi told her and quickly dropped the phone.

'Who was that?' Axel asked as Lioness slowly removed the phone from her ear.

'Santi. Just telling me about Gray.' Lioness said and looked at King.

'Is that the guy you saw at the club?' Axel asked and looked at her face nodding to his question.

'Don't worry. He cant hurt you.' King said and comforted her.

'Yeah dude. Plus, we are not going back that.' Shark added.

'It's not me I am worried about.' Lioness said as she rang Santi's phone,

'You think he is going to get Santi?' Hawk asked her.

'Santi is family.' Lioness said as she didnt get an answer on Santi's phone.

'He's not picking up.' Lioness said and got uo from the couch.

'Hey. Where are you going?' Axel asked her.

'To see Santi.' Lioness said as she picked up her coat.

'No you are not.' Hawk added and bloxked her exit.

'Haek. Move it.' Lioness ordered but Hawk didn't budge.

'A guy that was your pimp is after you and you want to walk in the club that he owns?' Hawk told her.

'Have you thought this our properly?' Shark added after hearing Hawk's suggestion.

'Listen. Santi might need my help.' Lioness said.

'He is fine. Look he just texted me.' King said and held his phone.

'Stop thinking so quickly.' Axel added and took her hand.

'Go to bed. We will message and check on Santi.' Axel said. Lioness didnt argue, she just looked into his eyes and knew that she could trust him on this one.

'Okay.' She said and laid her head against his chest. Axe wrapped his arms her shoukders and held her. He gave a small kiss on her forehead and let her go.

'Good night. Wake me up if anything happens.' Lioness said and walked to her room.

'We will.' Hawk added and saw her go to her room.

'At least something positive happened in this situtaion.' Shark said.

'What?' Axel asked him.

'You and Lioness got it going on.' King said and all the guys cheered.

'When we leave this house I am pretty sure it will get a bit more than just kissing and hand holding.' Hawk added and Shark laughed.

'We are still in her families' house.' Axel said making sure that no Leone heard Hawk's comment.

'Come on lover boy. Let's go see Santi.' King added and took his best friend under his headlock.

Lioness watched as they left her mansion. She put on her mission suit and went night ops.


End file.
